Cuando la verdad sale a la luz
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Cuando Arturo se despierta de su cirugía, completamente chiflado por la anestesia, no reconoce a Merlín, pero piensa que es bastante encantador. Traducción de "when the truth comes out", autorizada por ingberry. Merthur.


Traducción autorizada por **ingberry **

**Resumen: **Cuando Arturo se despierta de su cirugía, completamente chiflado por la anestesia, no reconoce a Merlín, pero piensa que es bastante encantador.

**Diclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Cuando la verdad sale a la luz**

* * *

Tal vez Merlín está siendo un cabrón. Después de todo, Arturo está enfermo. O al menos está recuperándose. Dos horas atrás Merlín había estado muriéndose de la preocupación, parado junto a la cama de hospital en la que estaba dormido el rubio, luciendo pálido y desconocido rodeado por las sábanas del lugar.

Pero ahora Arturo está despierto, sin camisa porque la bata del hospital estaba volviéndolo loco, y los doctores dijeron que todo se ve fantástico. El único problema es que está ridículamente drogado por la anestesia.

Arturo parpadea con seriedad cuando Merlín le tiende una galleta.

—Come —dice.

Agarra su teléfono con ambas manos para volver a tener enfocada la cara del rubio. Es un ser humano horrible. No obstante, grabarlo así es una forma de cobrárselas por la vez que Arturo subió sus fotos ebrio en Irlanda al Facebook.

No es que Merlín no tenga bastante fotos bebiendo en Facebook ya, pero las de Irlanda son mortificantes por razones que no está dispuesto a recordar.

Además, el procedimiento salió genial y Arturo está bien, en serio, es sólo que ahora está... muy satisfecho. Y chiflado.

Arturo muerde su galleta y hace una mueca. Es la imagen de un niño siendo obligado a comer algo que no le gusta, y Merlín tiene que disimular sus resoplidos de risa. Aunque no lo hace muy bien. Arturo lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y un poco desenfocados.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Merlín se muerde el labio y Arturo desaparece del marco de la cámara cuando se sacude con una risa silenciosa.

—Soy Merlín. Cómete tu galleta, Arturo, la necesitas.

Arturo no escucha, sólo mira atentamente a Merlín. Entonces su cara de divide en una sonrisa deslumbrante que lo toma desprevenido. Devuelve la sonrisa con suavidad, de pronto recordando el miedo paralizante que había sentido al ver a Arturo hecho un ovillo en el piso de la cocina, retorciéndose de dolor.

—Eres _muy _guapo —masculla Arturo.

Merlín se queda inmóvil, incrédulo. No es como si esto tuviese que ser una sorpresa o algo. Pero Arturo nunca ha sido especialmente expresivo con cosas como estas, y la manera franca en que lo dice, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, hace que el asombro se extienda en su pecho.

—Come —susurra Merlín.

Arturo sólo se queda mirando fijamente la galleta, casi bizqueando.

—Eres un pesado hasta cuando estás mal de la cabeza —dice Merlín, y extiende su mano para instar la de Arturo.

—No lo soy. ¿Siempre eres así de molesto?

—Dios mío. Bien, es bueno saber que sigues siendo tú.

—Ssh. —Arturo le pone un dedo en los labios—. Hablas demasiado.

Merlín está por decirle que se calle y coma, pero entonces Arturo hace una mueca de dolor al moverse y no tiene el corazón para hacerlo. En cambio, se queda en silencio y acomoda un poco las sábanas. Las sube un más hacia el abdomen del otro.

—Tú eres, ya sabes. De verdad eres muy atractivo. —La sonrisa de Arturo es casi tímida—. ¿Dónde te encontraron?

—Vine contigo —dice Merlín, porque no es capaz de joder con su cabeza cuando está así. Hay un límite hasta para él.

—¿En serio? Deberíamos salir en una cita. Soy bueno en las citas.

—No tanto como crees —responde con ironía.

Se salva de dar más explicaciones cuando entra la enfermera que se había presentado antes como Elena. Merlín baja su teléfono, pero deja la cámara grabando.

—Ey, Merlín —dice ella mientras toma la tablilla con el historial de Arturo del pie de la cama—. ¿Todo bien?

—Relativamente —responde él y hace una mueca—. Aunque al parecer no quiere comer.

Ella frunce sus labios. —No es algo poco común. Podemos dejarlo por un rato y ver. —Se inclina y toma la galleta de la mano extendida de Arturo.

Su cabeza se alza de golpe. —¡Mi oro! —dice, y su boca toma la forma perfecta de una «o».

Merlín y Elena comparten una mirada y ella contiene una risa al regresarle la galleta. —Aquí tienes, Arturo, puedes conservar tu oro.

Él le da una sonrisa radiante y Merlín no puede evitar sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Acaso no es lindo? —Arturo lo señala—. Su cabello es bonito. Y sus ojos.

Elena se muerde el labio inferior y Merlín desvía la mirada porque _oh cielos. _

—Lo es, Arturo. Te conseguiste un gran partido.

Arturo hace un sonido de confusión y Merlín vuelve a alzar el teléfono sin pensarlo. Tiene que grabar esa mirada. Hay tanto asombro en ella que Merlín de verdad no sabe si debería reír o llorar.

—¿Qué? —dice Arturo, mirándoles.

—Soy tu esposo. Deberías comer tu comida, Arturo, te hará sentir mejor.

Los ojos de Arturo se abren como platos. —¿Estás casado _conmigo_?

—Por supuesto que sí.

El intento de Elena por contener su sonrisa es horroroso. Parece trastornada. Merlín en definitiva puede hacer un par de apuestas sobre cuál será el tema de conversación en la sala de enfermeras.

Arturo le hace un gesto para que se acerque y se inclina hacia adelante. —Ese es mi _esposo_ —susurra.

Elena de verdad necesita irse antes de que Merlín comience a llorar o algo aun más mortificante suceda.

Afortunadamente, ella se marcha sólo un momento después, con una mirada trastornada todavía en su cara cuando promete volver luego.

—Guau —dice Arturo, y Merlín mira el teléfono que todavía sigue grabando. No tiene la voluntad para detenerlo—. Guau, tus pómulos son _increíbles_. Y tus orejas son sexys. ¿Puedes darte la vuelta?

Se le escapa una risa de sorpresa. —No. Cómete tu... emm, oro —dice.

Arturo muerde la galleta y saca la lengua para lamer la punta. —¿Por cuánto tiempo hemos estado casados?

—No por mucho —dice Merlín con voz suave—. Te tomó un rato.

—Soy un idiota.

Merlín no puede evitarlo, estalla en carcajadas.

Tampoco puede parar, sólo sigue hasta que le duele el estómago.

—Estás completamente chiflado —dice con cariño.

Arturo le sonríe ampliamente, como si Merlín acabara de decirle que es magnífico Y entonces se detiene y se le queda mirando como... como si Merlín fuera algo muy preciado. Siente una opresión en el pecho.

—Eres el hombre más hermoso que he visto.

* * *

—Ese fue un resuello —grita Arturo, triunfante—. Ese definitivamente fue un resuello. Estabas sorbiéndote las lágrimas.

Merlín trata de quitarle el teléfono. Se agarra a su brazo cuando Arturo se voltea en un intento por quitárselo de encima.

—Dios, me arrepiento de esto. Dámelo.

—No, necesito escuchar más de ti llorando por lo hermoso que eres. —Arturo se aleja y se va a la sala de estar.

Merlín va tras él.

—Eres un maldito imbécil. ¡Vete al diablo!

Subiéndose en el sofá, Arturo ríe y encorva sus hombros para esconder el teléfono cuando Merlín trata de tomarlo. Lo único que pasa es que Merlín termina enroscado alrededor de la espalda del rubio, presionando una mano en su hombro mientras trata de doblarse sobre su cabeza para tomar el teléfono.

—Estás _aplastándome_ —dice Arturo, riendo—. Jesús.

—Devuélvelo.

—No.

Oh, Dios, ese definitivamente es otro resuello. Merlín se hunde contra su espalda y entierra la cara en el cuello de Arturo. Deja que reproduzca el resto del video en silencio. Las palabras de ese día todavía están estancadas en el pecho de Merín y lo llenan tanto que no sabe cómo soportarlo.

El apartamento se queda en absoluto silencio cuando termina el vídeo.

Arturo alarga una mano y pasa sus dedos con torpeza por el cabello de Merlín. Jala un poco, y Merlín capta la indirecta, recostando el mentón sobre su hombro. Girando la cabeza, Arturo roza la nariz contra su mandíbula.

—Realmente eres el hombre más atractivo en toda esta tierra.

Merlín puede sentirlo sonriendo contra su piel.

—Oh, Dios, cierra la boca.

Arturo ríe y ahora le pasa los labios por la mandíbula.

—Hablo en serio, Merlín. Todo lo que dije en ese vídeo es la pura verdad.

Merlín esconde su sonrisa en el cuello de Arturo y una emoción desconocida florece en su pecho.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Me ahogo en feels.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
